kungfupandafandomcom-20200222-history
Tai Lung
| Gender = Male | Eye color = Gold | Fur color = Gray, white, brown and black | Clothing = Purple pants and brown sash | Age = 40+ | Also known as = Uncle / Uncle Tai Lung (by Peng) | Status = DeceasedFantasy-Magazine.com - "Feature Interview: Jennifer Yuh Nelson, director of Kung Fu Panda 2" by Andrew Penn Romine. Published June 2011. Retrieved July 9, 2013. | Residence = The Jade Palace in the Valley of Peace (formerly) Chorh-Gom Prison (formerly) Spirit Realm | Occupation = Kung fu master Prisoner of Chorh-Gom Prison (formerly) | Family = Shifu (adoptive father) Shirong (adoptive grandfather) Peng (nephew) Tigress (adoptive sister) | Combat style = Leopard Style of kung fu ( ) Various other styles | Master(s) = Shifu | Films = Kung Fu Panda Kung Fu Panda 2 (briefly in flashback; mentioned) Kung Fu Panda 3 (as one of Kai's amulets) | Shorts = Kung Fu Panda Holiday (briefly in dream) | TV shows = Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness (in flashbacks, dialogue, and physical likeness) | Video games = Kung Fu Panda: The Game Kung Fu Panda: Legendary Warriors Kung Fu Panda: Showdown of Legendary Legends | First appearance = Kung Fu Panda | Voiced by = (film) Riley Osborne (young) J. Grant Albrecht (Kung Fu Panda: The Game) (Legendary Warriors) (TV series)As listed in the episode cast list for "Master and the Panda." }} Tai Lung is the main and sole of Kung Fu Panda. He is the adoptive son and former student of Shifu, and a powerful master of the Leopard Style of kung fu. Trained by Shifu at the Jade Palace, Tai Lung was raised under the impression that he was to become the prophesied Dragon Warrior. However, after he was denied the title by Oogway, Tai Lung revealed his true dark nature by rampaging the Valley, resulting in his twenty-year incarceration. After breaking out of prison, he sought to claim the Dragon Scroll and take his place as the Dragon Warrior once again. However, despite being a warrior of great skill, strength and determination, Tai Lung finally met his match when he was defeated by Po, the true Dragon Warrior. Biography Early years ]] Tai Lung was found by Shifu as an infant cub, wrapped in swaddling cloth and left at the threshold of the palace gates. Moved with compassion, Shifu decided to adopt the cub and raise him as his own, bestowing on him the name "Tai Lung" (meaning "Great Dragon") : 大龙 ; : 大龍; : dàlóng. in the hopes that he would become the legendary Dragon Warrior. As a child, Tai Lung showed a natural talent in the art of kung fu, and it became apparent that the cub was a prodigy. Shifu lovingly trained him, becoming even more convinced that this was a sign that Tai Lung was the Dragon Warrior foretold of in legend. The betrayal Over time, Tai Lung became proud and overly confident in his own abilities, having mastered Leopard Style kung fu and advanced techniques such as nerve attacks, as well as all one-thousand scrolls of kung fu. But despite all his accomplishments, Tai Lung still sought the power of the Dragon Scroll and firmly believed he was the Dragon Warrior. It was this overwhelming pride and lust for power that alerted Oogway of the true darkness in Tai Lung's heart. He refused him the title, surprising and disappointing both Shifu and Tai Lung, and Tai Lung looked to his master and father-figure for support, only to be further dismayed when Shifu did nothing to object to Oogway's decision. ]] Confused and outraged, Tai Lung laid waste to the Valley, cutting a swath of destruction in his fury before charging back to the Jade Palace to try and take the Dragon Scroll by force. Shifu charged to stop the snow leopard with a direct attack, but hesitated, unwilling to strike a lethal blow to the one he still considered his son. Still furious that Shifu had let Oogway's decision stand, Tai Lung did not hesitate to knock Shifu aside, shattering his hip before he leapt for the scroll. He was halted in midair by Oogway, who jabbed multiple pressure points in Tai Lung's chest, blocking his chi and knocking him out as Shifu watched in horror as the warrior he'd raised and trained fell before him. blocked by Oogway]] There was nothing else to do but prevent such devastation from happening again. Shifu bowed to Oogway's wishes and helped oversee the construction of the ominously impressive Chorh-Gom Prison, located in the frigid outskirts of Mongolia. Carved right out of the mountain, the prison was made especially for Tai Lung—filled with many walkways and traps, with only one way in and out for the entire prison. In the deepest part of the prison, Tai Lung was chained and fitted with a restraining tortoise shell, with various acupuncture needles in crucial places along the leopard's back, keeping his chi blocked and making him almost fully immobile. Leaving him under the supervision of Commander Vachir and the Anvil of Heaven, Shifu and Oogway parted ways from Tai Lung, leaving him to serve out the rest of his days in the prison as punishment for his crimes against the citizens of the Valley of Peace. In Kung Fu Panda The prison break ]] Twenty years later, Tai Lung's rage had only intensified. One fateful day, a messenger goose named Zeng arrived at Chorh-Gom Prison, carrying a message from Shifu to Vachir: orders to double the guards and tighten security due to a vision Oogway had of Tai Lung returning to the Valley of Peace. Commander Vachir only boasted that he had everything under control and that escape from Chorh-Gom was impossible. He showed off how the mighty snow leopard was "completely immobilized," going so far as to stomp on Tai Lung's tail and taunt him with the information that Oogway was going to finally choose the Dragon Warrior, and that it would not be Tai Lung. Leaving him, Vachir and Zeng were unaware of the molted feathers knocked loose from Zeng when Vachir had slapped him on the back and, once they had left, Tai Lung quietly swept up one feather with his unrestrained tail to pick the intricate lock and free himself from his restraints. of prison]] Once freed, Tai Lung was quickly spotted by the Anvil of Heaven, who scrambled to contain the snow leopard with everything they had. Driven by his insatiable fury, Tai Lung unleashed his kung fu mastery and proceeded to brutally decimate the guards as he quickly made his way up the levels, the battle climaxing in a standoff at the bridge at the door level. In a last attempt to outsmart Tai Lung, Vachir ordered the bridge to be destroyed by setting off explosives attached to the roof of the prison, causing falling chunks of rock the size of boulders to smash into the walkway Tai Lung was standing on. Thinking quickly, Tai Lung rapidly leaped from rock to falling rock, finally reaching the last bundle of explosives that had yet to be set off—and tossed it in the midst of the guards as it exploded, blasting open the heavy doors and finishing off the remaining guards and Vachir. after the escape]] Grabbing Zeng by the neck outside, Tai Lung politely told him to fly back to the Jade Palace with a message of his own: "The real Dragon Warrior is coming home". After letting the goose go, he set out to return to the Jade Palace, bent on revenge and gaining the power of the Dragon Scroll he had been denied so long ago. Battle against the Furious Five at the Thread of Hope]] Traveling across China at top speed, Tai Lung came to the Thread of Hope, a rope bridge that served as the only passage through the mountains. There he was confronted by the Furious Five, whom he knew to be Shifu's students, and who had left to stop Tai Lung on their own after hearing of his escape. After a brief attack in which he was deflected by Tigress, the bridge was cut and then held by the rest of the Five as Tai Lung casually demanded to know where the Dragon Warrior was, and laughed as Tigress implied that it was her. Tai Lung had heard rumors of the Dragon Warrior's appearance, that he "fell from the sky on a ball of fire," and was "a warrior unlike anything the world has ever seen." Monkey accidentally let slip that the identity of the Dragon Warrior was named Po, and intrigued, Tai Lung declared that he would finally have a worthy opponent for a legendary battle. ]] This provoked Tigress, who took him on, joined by other members of the Five until only Mantis was left to support the bridge. Tai Lung was overwhelmed by the team's combined skill and teamwork, wrapped in rope from the remains of the rest of the bridge and left to fall to the mist below. However the Five's victory was short-lived, as Tai Lung managed to use what was left of the now-destroyed rope bridge to seamlessly swing up and break free, landing behind the startled team. He complimented them on what they had learned from Shifu, but stated that he hadn't taught them everything. The snow leopard utilized his nerve attack technique, blocking everyone's chi except for Crane, who was left to transport the other four back to the Jade Palace as a warning: Tai Lung could defeat the five strongest warriors in the land and anyone else who might oppose him, including "Po". Battle against Shifu Shifu]] By the time Tai Lung finally arrived at the Jade Palace, the whole Valley had been evacuated on Shifu's orders, leaving only the master himself to confront Tai Lung at the palace steps. Shifu's reception of his one-time student and son was cautious and cold, bluntly making it clear that they were now enemies. Enraged, Tai Lung attacked, finally unleashing his wounded pride felt at his original "rejection", and the two battled, Shifu refusing to give him the scroll while Tai Lung shouted accusations, demanding to be told how proud Shifu was of him as he fought his former master. ]] It was with the last disabling blow that Shifu finally cracked, telling Tai Lung that he had always been proud of him, so much that his pride had blinded him to what Tai Lung was becoming, and what he had unwittingly turned him into. Shifu offered a sincere and heartfelt apology, and Tai Lung's gaze softened with hesitation, but he ultimately hardened his heart, proclaiming that he wasn't after an apology, he still wanted "his" scroll. Looking up, he saw that the Dragon Scroll was missing. Furious, he almost killed Shifu, who told him he would never get the scroll, but was interrupted by a shout from the entrance coming from an out-of-breath panda holding the Dragon Scroll, who claimed to be the Dragon Warrior. Battle and defeat against Po for possession of the Dragon Scroll]] Incredulous, Tai Lung tossed Shifu aside, charging when Po challenged him to "come and get it". Knocking the panda down the thousand steps, he fought Po for possession of the Dragon Scroll, only to be outsmarted and outdone at every turn in a series of game-like obstacles. But Tai Lung gained the upper hand when he slammed Po into the ground, stunning him long enough to allow the snow leopard to grab the scroll and open it at long last—only to find that it was blank. Po explained to him that there was no special power in the scroll itself, or "secret ingredient"; "It's just you". using the Wuxi Finger Hold on a beaten Tai Lung]] Angered and unable to comprehend the scroll's lesson, Tai Lung tried to defeat Po once and for all. However, the chi-blocking punches and jabs only seemed to tickle Po in the process, and he was again bested in combat by the panda. Making one last futile attempt to fight, a weakened Tai Lung was finally caught in the legendary Wuxi Finger Hold by Po. With the bending of his pinkie and the word "Skadoosh", Po successfully performed the move, which sent a golden wave of energy rippling across the landscape, and Tai Lung was sent to the Spirit Realm. In Kung Fu Panda Holiday 's nightmare in Kung Fu Panda Holiday]] Tai Lung appeared at the beginning of the special as part of Mr. Ping's nightmare, where he appeared giant-sized and fought Po, who remarked that he thought Tai Lung was dead before being cut off with Tai Lung slamming his paw on him. After a brief fight, Tai Lung was defeated once again when the panda kicked him and sent him flying off into the horizon, exploding into a portal-like light on impact. In Legendary Warriors It was shown that Tai Lung had survived his battle with Po. To enact his plan for revenge, he gathered multiple clans and gangs, including the Wu Sisters, to capture enough villagers so that their energy can power his new weapon, which would give him super-strength. Po, Tigress, Shifu, and Monkey managed to defeat Tai Lung and his allies. In Legends of Awesomeness from Chorh-Gom Prison]] Though Tai Lung makes no live appearance in the series, he is shown in flashbacks and is mentioned on more than one occasion: In "Rhino's Revenge", Tai Lung made a brief cameo during Hundun's flashback of the snow leopard's escape from prison. At the end of "The Kung Fu Kid", it was revealed that Peng (a kung fu prodigy) was Tai Lung's nephew and has been searching everywhere for him, much to Po's shock and horror. disguised in the physical likeness of Tai Lung]] In "Master and the Panda," Peng ended up learning the truth about what had happened to Tai Lung and attacked Po, who tried to reason with Peng that his uncle was evil. Peng later ended up corrupted by the Gong Lu Medallion, and fought Po in a battle that mirrored Po's fight with Tai Lung. Po later used a shift stone to assume the form of Tai Lung in order to convince Peng to remove the Gong Lu Medallion. In Kung Fu Panda 2 While not actually appearing in the sequel, Tai Lung was briefly mentioned when Po was put in eight-point acupressure cuffs, the panda pointing out they the same type of cuffs had once held Tai Lung. He was also seen briefly in the memories of Po during his flashback. In Kung Fu Panda 3 Though Tai Lung has no corporeal presence in the film, his fate is alluded to, as the Wuxi Finger Hold plays a major part in the film's events. It was also revealed that mortals who have the hold used on them are sent to the Spirit Realm, and additionally, Tai Lung can be seen as one of Kai's amulets around his waist, representing the kung fu masters in the Spirit Realm that had their chi taken by Kai. Earlier in the film, Po is also shown playing with his action figures while taking a bath, one of which is an action figure of Tai Lung. Personality ]] As an adult, Tai Lung was shown to be dark, dangerous, and arrogant. In the past when he was raised and trained by Shifu, however, he seemed to be a happy, energetic cub with much talent and dedication to the arts of kung fu, and was viewed as a kung fu prodigy in the eyes of his loving father and master. Over the years, Tai Lung grew to into a strong and fierce warrior, having achieved much as a student, even mastering all one thousand scrolls of kung fu. However, his ultimate goal was to be the legendary Dragon Warrior and be handed the Dragon Scroll, which he firmly believed was his destiny. In the moment when Shifu presented him to Oogway, however, the old master indicated that Tai Lung was not the one, much to their shock. Expecting Shifu to speak for him on his behalf, Tai Lung received an emotional blow when Shifu made no attempt to protest, and the snow leopard saw this as an act of betrayal. It was this double rejection that finally revealed the darkness in the snow leopard's heart, expressed in pure rage as he attacked and ravaged the Valley of Peace, and later ruthlessly struck Shifu aside when the red panda attempted to stop him from trying to take the Dragon Scroll by force. Tai Lung's seething rage and fury did not fade even after spending twenty years in prison. However, though he was shown to be patronizing and brutal to anyone standing between him and the Dragon Scroll, it's possible that he had no intent to hurt anyone, as he was never shown to take a life. He was also revealed to have worked hard in everything he did to make Shifu proud, and was shown to look remorseful and hesitant after hearing Shifu's sincere apology to him. Another example of his vulnerable side was also shown when Tai Lung expressed clear fear and desperation after finally being beaten by the likes of Po. Overall, Tai Lung is a portrait of someone whose pride and ambitions went too far, driving him to violently lash out and try to take what wasn't his, harming anyone who stood in his way, including the very person whom he wanted to please in the first place. His eventual downfall came from his own denial, and his underestimation of Po, as well as his failure to accept that the secret to true power simply comes from within. Fighting style The traditional Leopard Style relies on the enormous upper body strength—the fighter crouches, remaining low to the ground. Tai Lung used brute strength, speed and agility, all ruled by a cunning mind—a master of all styles, he could pinpoint and exploit weakness while facing many opponents. ... Tai Lung is shown to be an intimidating fighter who is willing to fight to the extreme, and is both resourceful and unpredictable, having mastered various styles of kung fu.(pKung Fu Panda Official Site - Tai Lung (old version) Due to his physiology and lifetime of training, Tai Lung also possesses immense physical strength, and was able to punch and tear his way through numerous armored opponents, as well as rock and many other barriers. He was also noted to be a kung fu prodigy from childhood, and the first student of the Jade Palace to master all one-thousand scrolls of kung fu. Like Shifu, he shows an effortless mastery of speed and was able to move lightning-fast over great distances without tiring, so much that he could suddenly appear in the blink of an eye. He was also capable of defying gravity to an extent, shown when he sprinted and jumped up enormous stalactites while they were falling in mid-air, though this is likely due to his advanced physical speed & acute reflexes. He would use his claws to climb structures, and also seemed willing to use them to strike an enemy, as seen in his battle with Shifu. He also displayed the ability to hold blue fire in his bare paws and use it when fighting, showing no visible signs of pain and demonstrating a high tolerance of it. His pain tolerance is also seen when Po brings him to his knees with multiple blows from his stomach, sending him crashing through buildings and bouncing him high enough to leave a leopard-shaped hole in the ground. He is also seen using Chi in some moves, such as his super-kick, which he used on Po. This displays his limited skills at using Chi capabilities. Tai Lung's signature moves include the nerve attack, which, ironically, was the same technique Oogway used to defeat him in his first attempt to steal the Dragon Scroll. Despite this, Tai Lung was capable of using it to paralyze and defeat all of the Furious Five. He also had a signature double-fist punch and a "sucker kick", both of which he used several times in the film. Unfortunately, the nerve attack proved useless against Po, who only found it incredibly ticklish due to his panda physiology. Despite being an extremely aggressive fighter, Tai Lung could also be patient before taking action, as he was able to withstand years of immobile imprisonment before quietly finding a way to free himself. He also used his opponents weapons to his own advantage, as well as other unsuspecting objects nearby, such as rope, a stick, or even a feather, which he used to escape the restraints that held him for twenty years. Even after being heavily immobilized in jail for two decades, Tai Lung's kung fu skills and strength had not deteriorated mostly due to his Chi control technique in general Kung Fu universe. In addition to defeating all the rhino guards of Chorh-Gom prison, he surpassed all of the Furious Five combined, and even Shifu. Despite this, however, he ultimately could not defeat Po in battle, and was defeated by a combination of the panda's own skill, natural immunity to his nerve attack and use of the Wuxi Finger Hold. Relationships Shifu ]] Discovered by Shifu outside the palace as an infant, Tai Lung was taken in as his son and apprentice, and later displayed an innate talent for kung fu. Shifu proudly raised and trained him, driving him to train hard and believing that he was destined to become the Dragon Warrior, unaware he was tempering in the young snow leopard's heart a lust for power, as Tai Lung, at the promise of Shifu, gained the mindset that he was indeed the Dragon Warrior. That proved to not be the case, however, when Oogway refused him the title. Tai Lung had expected Shifu to speak to Oogway on his behalf, but felt betrayed when Shifu did not, causing the darkness in his heart to explode. When the red panda tried to stop him from taking the Dragon Scroll, Tai Lung viciously attacked him without a second thought, even though Shifu himself had pulled back out of love for his son. Years after these events, Shifu was shown to be stern and withdrawn toward his new students, the result of carrying the emotional burden of Tai Lung's betrayal. for the first time in twenty years]] Meanwhile, Tai Lung's rage had intensified a hundredfold while rotting and plotting in jail for the next twenty years. When he escaped, he made his way back to the Jade Palace where he confronted Shifu once more. This time, he tried to talk calmly to Shifu, addressing him respectfully as "Master." However, Shifu grimly insisted that he was no longer his master and that they were to engage in battle. During the fight, Tai Lung unleashed his anger and blamed Shifu for what went wrong in the past, from letting Oogway's decision stand because of his "weakness", to being the one who gave him the ideals of becoming the Dragon Warrior. Shifu initially just defended himself against the snow leopard, but finally struck back in anger when Tai Lung carelessly took Oogway's staff, declaring Shifu could be the one to make him the Dragon Warrior now. The battle then became more vicious and Tai Lung yelled that he has done everything he'd done just to make Shifu proud, striking the red panda with blue-flamed fists until Shifu was beaten. Shifu then finally apologized, admitting that it was the pride and love for Tai Lung that had blinded him from seeing his flaws, and seeing what Tai Lung had been turning into. Tai Lung's fury melted away and he hesitated, momentarily at a loss. ]] Even so, Tai Lung eventually hardened his heart and seized Shifu by the throat, growling he didn't want an apology, but the Dragon Scroll, and he demanded the master to reveal its location. Choking in Tai Lung's grip, Shifu repeated that Tai Lung would never have the Dragon Scroll, and, furious, Tai Lung attempted to finish him off, but was interrupted by the arrival of Po, after which he then carelessly threw Shifu to the ground. Hope that the two would reconcile was diminished as a result of the battle. Po Upon hearing that Oogway had chosen someone to be the Dragon Warrior, Tai Lung made his move and escaped from prison. During his journey back to the Valley, Tai Lung had apparently heard about the Dragon Warrior, how he "fell out of the sky in a ball of fire" and was "a warrior unlike anything the world has ever seen." He was eager for the opportunity to fight a "worthy opponent" and declared that their battle would be legendary. about to use the Wuxi Finger Hold on Tai Lung]] He then found himself amused and incredulous to see the Dragon Warrior Oogway had chosen was a "big fat panda", who acted casual and even made a few quips at the snow leopard. Tai Lung then proceeded to try and steal the Dragon Scroll from Po, underestimating him and only thinking his kung fu skills had been derived from the Dragon Scroll's "secret to limitless power." Enraged, he fought more seriously, and even managed to get the scroll from Po, only to find that it was a blank, reflective surface with no secrets written on it. Even while down and injured, Po helpfully tried to explain the scroll's purpose, that the power was within oneself all along. Confused and frustrated at this, Tai Lung tried to attack Po again, and continued to fight in vain as Po used his own physical attributes to overwhelm the snow leopard to the point where he had Tai Lung in the Wuxi Finger Hold. Tai Lung was afraid to see the technique, but nervously thought that perhaps Po was bluffing and that Shifu never taught him the hold. He was momentarily relieved when Po admitted so, until he added that he'd actually figured it out himself. With the move performed, Tai Lung was finally defeated by the true Dragon Warrior: a panda he had laughed at upon first meeting. Oogway presenting Tai Lung to Oogway in a flashback]] Tai Lung was unaware that while Oogway observed his training, he did not like what he saw: Shifu's excessive pride was filling Tai Lung's heart with darkness. When Tai Lung was presented before Oogway, he was shocked when Oogway denied him the Dragon Scroll, apparently without hesitation. This, along with Shifu's silent refusal to speak up in his defense, enraged the snow leopard into going on rampage through the Valley of Peace before trying to take the scroll by force. After knocking Shifu aside, Tai Lung was ultimately stopped by Oogway, who knocked him unconscious with nerve strikes, but did not kill him. Ever since this incident and being put in Chorh-Gom Prison by the master, Tai Lung held a deep burning grudge against Oogway, even taking his sacred staff from its resting place after hearing of his death, merely using it to demonstrate to Shifu that he had the power to name him the Dragon Warrior, and later using it to choke the red panda, snapping the staff apart in the process. The Furious Five Tai Lung seemed aware that the five warriors who approached him at the Thread of Hope were Shifu's students, and the Five in turn knew of Tai Lung's history with Shifu, and as noted by Crane were "not really supposed to talk about him". However, led by Tigress, the Five were determined to stop Tai Lung before he could reach the Valley of Peace. Unimpressed to see them, Tai Lung's first reaction was to ask where the Dragon Warrior was. When Tigress suggested it was her, Tai Lung merely laughed, knowing full well that none of them were the Dragon Warrior, and only boasted how his battle with the real Dragon Warrior would be legendary, as it would be with a "worthy opponent". Angered, Tigress attacked him directly, aided by the rest of the Five. Though Tai Lung ultimately overpowered them in battle, he seemed to grow some trace of respect for the Five after fighting them, as he praised their efforts, but added that Shifu hadn't taught them everything, and immobilized most of them with his nerve attack. He also didn't finish them off, but instead allowed Crane to carry his injured companions back to the Jade Palace as a warning. The Wu Sisters In Kung Fu Panda: Legendary Warriors, the Wu Sisters are depicted as Tai Lung's loyal minions. Clothing Tai Lung's outfit consists of a brown-studded belt and a pair of purple slacks, along with Shaolin leg wraps. The material of his pants appears to be the exact pattern and fabric of the blanket Shifu found him wrapped in upon first discovering the cub outside the palace gates. In some concepts of the character, as well as in Kung Fu Panda: The Game and at the beginning of Kung Fu Panda Holiday (but never in the first movie), Tai Lung was also shown wearing a studded shoulder plate and a metal gauntlet on his right arm. Trivia General * Tai Lung's name approximately translates in English to "great dragon" ( : 大龙 ; : 大龍; : dàlóng). The name also comes from the star actor, . * The double-fist punch inadvertently became Tai Lung's signature move, which he performed a total of three times in the first film.Kung Fu Panda Fun Facts by HP Additionally, he is noted to have a "sucker kick" that he uses several times. * Tai Lung is a , which, in the wild, is a predator of both the WWF.panda.org - "Panda's natural enemies and defences" and the . 's amulets]] * The voice of baby Tai Lung was supplied by director 's six-year-old son Riley Osborne. * The wok Po used to hit Tai Lung appeared as an in Kung Fu Panda 2, where it was briefly seen on the conveyor belt in the Fireworks Factory with Tai Lung's face still forged into it (viewable here). * Tai Lung appeared as an Easter egg in Kung Fu Panda 3, where he was briefly seen as one of the jade amulets on Kai's belt. In development * Tai Lung was designed to be "the hero of his own story," overcoming obstacles to chase only what he believes to be rightfully his, a concept that was inspired by by . Tai Lung was also given golden eyes to reflect this, as gold is the symbol of heroism in the films' color theory. * Tai Lung's introduction in the first film was designed to be reminiscent of that of in . * For designing Tai Lung, character artist Nicolas Marlet looked to Chinese theatrical makeup as inspiration for Tai Lung's facial fur. * In the original film, the number of dust particles in the dust cloud created after Tai Lung dives into Po, causing an explosion, added up to 33,588,526. * The number of tiles Po sent raining down on Tai Lung (who climbed those tiles) in the first movie was 8,260 tiles total. * Tai Lung was originally going to be the leader of a group of villains. In popular culture * In one episode of , he was briefly mentioned by Po, who had to fight Lord Shen and the alongside the Furious Five ("First I'm fighting a , and now I'm fighting a ?!"). * Tai Lung's appearance and character traits resemble those of "Iron Vest" Yim, a cunning kung fu master named for his self-training methods in using heavy metal objects as powerhouse weights. He is featured as the main antagonist in the 1991 Hong Kong martial arts film . Gallery Images Tai Lung Head Design.jpg|Concepts by Nico Marlet Picture 9.png|Concepts of young Tai Lung by Nico Marlet LegendaryWarrior3.jpg|Tai Lung in Legend of the Legendary Warrior Untitledtl.jpg|Tai Lung breaking out of prison Very angry.png|Tai Lung angrily fighting against Shifu IanMcShaneTaiLung.jpg|Tai Lung and his film voice actor, View more... Videos Tai Lung's Past - Kung Fu Panda|Tigress telling Po about Tai Lung's past Kung Fu Panda (2008) - Tai Lung Escapes|Tai Lung fighting his way out of prison in Kung Fu Panda Kung Fu Panda (2008) - Clip Rope Bridge sequence|Tai Lung battling the Furious Five at the Thread of Hope Shifu vs Tai Lung - Kung Fu Panda|Tai Lung fighting Shifu in the Jade Palace View more... Quotes Read more... See also * References de:Tai Lung es:Tai Lung ru:Тай Лунг Category:Characters Category:Film Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Shorts Characters Category:TV Series Characters Category:Males Category:Villains Category:Felines Category:Leopards Category:Kung Fu Masters Category:Major Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Spirit Warriors Category:Tales of Po Characters